monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Area List
These are the areas featured in Monster Hunter Freedom and the sequel Monster Hunter Freedom 2. Please feel free to anotate the sections and help out on bits we've missed out. Villages of Minegarde Kokoto Village The main village in Monster Hunter, includes a village elder, shops, weapon & armor crafting and the Hunter's home. Pokke Village The main village in Monster Hunter Freedom 2, includes a village elder, shops, weapon & armor crafting and the Hunter's home. Jumbo Village The main Village In Monster Hunter 2, Includes the Village chief (Long nosed),Shops, weapon & armor crafting & the Hunter's home. Regions of Minegarde Forest and Hills The Forest and Hills region is composed of a grassy plain, a lush forest and a large mountain. Offers a balance of all harvestable resources. Monsters: Yian Kut-Ku, Rathian, Rathalos, Snowy Mountains (MH2) The ice cold Snowy Mountains and its chilling winds wrap around hunters as they enter the top of the hillslopes and deep inside the caves. Always bring a hot drink to keep your stamina going! Home to many ferocious monsters, but also it is possible to obtain raw food sources from the herbivores at the bottom. Various mining points and rare bug catching points Main Monsters: Tigrex, Giadrome, Blangonga, Khezu, Kushala Daora. Jungle (MH) Jungle (MH2) The Jungle region is a diverse mix of sandy beaches, humid jungles and damp caverns. It often rains here which can really hamper visibility. Offers an abundance of Mushrooms and Honey. Swamp (MH) Swamp (MH2) The Swamp region is a soggy and damp place, dead trees and stagnant creeks dot the region. There is also a sizable underground cavern beneath the bleak surface. At night some purple patches of ground appear and are poisonous to walk on. Offers an abundance of Mushrooms. No Honey. Desert (MH) Desert (MH2) The Desert region is the most extreme when it comes to climate, during nights the Desert is freezing cold and during days the Desert is unbearably hot. This region consists of a large desert and rocky canyons as well as a very cold underground cavern. A river winds through the canyon portion of the region. Offers an abundance of Plants and Mining Points. No Honey. Monsters:Gendrome, Cephadrome, Daimyo Hermitaur, Monoblos, Diablos, Plesioth. Volcano (MH) Volcano (MH2) The Volcano region can be extremely hazardous, especially during an eruption. Walking near any of the molten rivers that pass through this region is not recommended unless you are properly equipped. Almost the entire Region is too hot under any circumstance for unprepared Hunters to deal with. Offers an abundance of Mining Points. No Mushrooms, Honey or Fish. Almost no Bugs to catch. Monsters: Gravios,Black Gravios, Basarios, Rathalos, Shogun Ceanataur. Tower The Tower region is split up into two regions. This makes this region the most unique in the game. The "outdoors" region is very small with 2 areas. The "indoors" region is very large and features a linear path to the top of the Tower. Tower 2 (MH2) The Tower 2 is the same region as Tower 1 but the indoor region are different. It´s a small arena for battle and a lot minning and gathering spots. It´s only in MH2 and not in MHF2. Special Regions Arena Battleground A region with only two areas, it uses the old Volcano background but exists in MHF2. Castle Schrade The Castle Schrade is known as the Grayburg Castle. It is a very dimly lit region, defences and traps litter the battlements to aid the hunter in slaying the Fatalis that resides there. Fortress Also known as the Fort zone. Any quests that take you to the Fortress zone are: Lao-Shan Lung Azure Lao-Shan Lung Shen Gao-Ren Great Arena Town Fortified Town with Cannons and Ballistas. Category: Areas